


AWOL

by leedeeloo



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, and the other ones, bug eating, idiots going into a panic bc they cannot see their bandmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Sung and Dylan realize they have no idea where Rob and Phobos are. Honestly, they shouldn't have been surprised.





	AWOL

**Author's Note:**

> for twrptober, day 23: twrp and friends

It was one of those hot as hell, humid as hell days, where resting felt like swimming. The motel felt like a mirage, not really there, and the people in it, not really existing.

Until Doctor Sung was pounding on one of the doors, the door of the room Planet Booty was in. 

As soon as Dylan answered, Sung was peering around him, inconceivably energetic. 

He tsk’d. “I was going to ask if Phobos was with you guys, but…”

Dylan shook his head. “I thought Rob was with y’all.”

That almost instantly set a panic in them both. A panic that no other band member was willing to follow. Josh and Meouch brushed it off, both insisting they’d turn up sooner or later, neither moving from where they were sprawled, almost sparking deja vu. The two leaders fed off one anothers anxiety, mounting in them both racing to the parking lot, both certain they’d locked their quieter members in their respective vehicles.

It wasn’t until they were peering in the windows, clammy hands fumbling with keys, that they realized how wrong they were. Sung tapped Dylan on the hip while he was bending down, picking up his dropped keys, and Sung just pointed. 

At the edge of the parking lot, about twenty feet away, Rob and Phobos were crouched by a bush at the curb, staring into the dirt. At least that’s what it looked like from that distance.

From where Phobos and Rob were, covered by the shade of a tree, they were witnessing a civilization. Ants, going in and out of their hill, navigating pebbles, other bugs, the blaring sun. Rob held his breath, Phobos has his hand over his nose and mouth, touching the bottom of his sunglasses. 

Slower than molasses, Rob reached out, as far as he could, picking up a small stick at the edge of his range, and brought it back close to him just as slowly. He carefully cut off the path of a single ant, continued to do so until it climbed onto the twig. In the air, and deftly presented to Phobos, who just as swiftly scooped the insect onto the tip of his finger and into his mouth.

Rob nodded, unbothered by Sung’s sudden screech.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me how long ago i actually wrote this


End file.
